1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer display apparatus having a plurality of display parts, one of which is layered on the other one.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multilayer display in which two display parts have been arranged in layers, a distance of a displayed synthesized picture and an observer changes depending on whether the portion of the picture is displayed on the front-side display part or the rear-side display part. Therefore, such multilayer display can display more realistic 3D images compared with the conventional single-layered display.
Each of the display part of the multilayer display has a structure such that a liquid crystal panel is sandwiched between a pair of polarizing plates. However, when a light polarized by the polarizing plate of the rear-side display part enters the front-side display part, moire may occur due to an interference of the light. In order to suppress this moire, it is effective to place diffusion board between these display parts.
However, when the diffusion board is arranged, the image of the rear-side display reaches an observer after passing through the diffusion board, while the image of the front-side display does not passing the board. Therefore, the images of the front-side and rear-side displays look different to the observer.